Eyes Snapped Open
by restlesshours
Summary: Draco never really knew about love, about real loved. Girls were jsut his toys, things he used to get pleasure out of, but when someone who's twice as bad as Draco arrives, could he find the least of what he wanted? Because now he's just opened his doors


Eyes Snapped Open

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own Harry Potter! I'm just a huge obsessive fan that's totally in love with the wonderful Malfoy clan. Only thing in here I do own is Gabrielle, but she's aaaaaaall Draco's ^-^.****

**Author's Note: **I'd like to thank Kandi and Rubz dawg 069 for role-playing with me this plot and giving me the support, fun, and enjoyment I needed to write this fic.****

Chapter One: Company 

It was a lazy day for Draco. The summer before seventh year and he was lazily laying around on the leather couch in the first living room when he suddenly noticed the things going on around him. About ten house elves were running around the house furiously cleaning. Lifting the vases and pictures scrubbing behind them, and all the wilted roses and dandelion were all replaced with stunning red rose buds, and as soon as the water was poured they began to bloom. His eyes shifted to the staircase where his father was going down fiddling with a tie and a house elf behind him struggling with a cloak to be held for Lucius. Lucius looked up and saw Draco snapping about how he was so filthy looking.

"DRACO! Get up and clean things! Or **at least **dress a bit formally!" Draco rolled his eyes getting up slowly from the couchand walking past Lucius.

"Yes father," muttering to himself, "Gitty basturd"

***

It must have only been five minutes after Draco began to change when he heard the doorbell ring ad his father summon his name once again. Rolling his eyes Draco quickened his pace putting a silver and black two-sided cloak.

"First you want me to get spiffed up, then you want me to come downstairs. I say old timers dieses is finally catching up to you father…" Taking a last look to check that his hair was perfect Draco waltzed back down the stairs. "Yes father?"

Lucius was halfway to the door when he turned around and saw his son.

"Be VERY nice to the guest Draco, she's a VERY close acquaintance to the Dark Lord and my ticket to regaining my spot in the inner circle once again."

"Why don't you just say lay her down and shag her?" he smirked at his little comment until Lucius gave him a point with his figure and going back to the door.

Opening the door, Draco's mouth mentally dropped as if he was in a cartoon. In front of him was a VERY huge compliment to the word beautiful. She wore a business type dress, black and short skirted and a big old-fashioned hat that was black as well. Her body was like an ice cream that Draco wanted to run his tongue around until she melted onto him. She had deep hazel eyes with a mischievous glisten and her hair was a perfect brunette and flowed like a river down her spine, and in a few moments he'd hear her voice, as if it was a song.

"Gabrielle how lovely to see you!" Lucius smiled fakely taking her hand kissing it, she rolled her eyes, unamused and un-impressed. 

"Groveling and kissing up my ass isn't going to help you get anywhere near the inner circle. She looked around walking to Draco, house elves following, entering carrying hug bags and boxes. "And you must be Draco…father's told me about your work in the dark arts…he's very impressed." Draco smirked, feeling powerful toward Lucius.

"Well I learned from the best…if you don't mind my asking…_who_ are you?" He took her hand with delicacy, as if her hand would brake like a china doll and gently kissed it. He knew very well who she was, and he was trying to figure out how such a beautiful being could come from the hands of a man who savored death over the birth of life.

"Gabrielle Devon Voldermort, daughter of the Dark Lord and future death eater." She smiled gently at him slowly pulling away looking around in their first living room. "You and Narcissa did a good job raising him Lucius…that I must praise you on," Draco smirked looking at his father as if snubbing him and saying 'haha' "but that does not excuse you from your poor workmanship in the Death Eaters…therefore, father has given you one mission, if you succeed you may have your spot in the inner circle…and if you fail…you and your family are going to be punish SEVERLY and taken out of the death eaters…"

She looked over the fireplace where there was shrine to Draco, and a picture of him as a white clean baby bending over and looking threw the triangle between his legs with a full, and toothless, smile. Taking a glace at the flustered and wealsey colored Draco she gave a light giggle and smile to him.

"Such a cute baby you were, Draco." He blushed a deeper red while Lucius smiled keeping in laughter of Draco's humiliation.

"Draco…why don't you show Ms.Gabrielle to a good guest room." Draco quickly flushed down his embarrassment and tried to swallow it.

"Yes, of course, where are my manners?" He held his arm out as Gabrielle smiled gently, walking over and taking his arm following his lead up the spiral stairs.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Author's Note: ****Well that's choppy one! How was it? Please read and review and chappy two is on its way!**


End file.
